Cap meets them again
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: New York and the rest of the world had been saved. Everyone's happy, but not a certain captain. She wants her old team back, not that she doesn't like this one, but sh misses the old team. When the opportunity to get them back presents itself, will sh take it? Fem!Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos. Rated T for paranoia.


_So, she just saved New York and the rest of the world, again, but she will never get over it. Her first and only love, the man that could push away anything no matter what it was. She missed him and wanted him back. _

Stevie had just got out of the shower when there was a knock on her door. She made sure the towel was secure and went to open it and found Natasha there.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Thought you had something else to do."

"It can wait. This is more important. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Just wait in the living room and I'll be right there." Stevie went to her room and put on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top then went back to the living room and sat by Natasha. "So what did you need to tell me?"

Natasha showed her a file, her own file from before she was frozen for 70 years. "I looked through your file and found there was a man in a lot of the same pictures as you, so I did some research to sate the questions in my mind. His name was James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky as I found most called him. It said he was KIA but that's not true. He was captured by Russians and turned into a monster because he had memory loss and couldn't remember anything. He's our new assignment, Winter Soldier. If I had known he was related so closely to you I would've tried to get him out sooner. I'm sorry Stevie."

She took a minute to take it all in, her love wasn't dead, he just couldn't remember her. He was alive. _Alive!_

"Its alright." Tears started gathering on her eyes, but she didn't try to wipe them away as she normally would. "He's alive and that's all that matters to me now. Thank you so much!"

She flung herself into Natasha's arms and just cried in joy and relief. She was the happiest person on the Earth, no doubt about it.

"Your welcome. I knew something was up when you weren't as happy as everyone else after we defeated Loki. What was your relationship with him, if you don't mind me asking."

"We were in love. He loved me even before the serum and would always do anything to protect me. Same with the Howling Commandos, though they tried to mask it with an excuse I knew they were trying to protect me. There was a bar fight just because someone called me a whore."

Natasha's eyebrows went through the roof. "Someone call you a whore? And they started a whole bar fight over it? Holy shit Stevie, they were really protective!"

She giggled a bit "Yeah, but they were family. A crazy and insane one, but family all the same."

"You get some sleep and I'll come back in the morning, there's something else I want to check out."

"Alright Tash, good night."

"Good night."

Stevie went to her room and placed the file in her night stand and went to sleep. A nice dream of Bucky waiting for her when she drifted off.

**~XXX~ Next day**

Natasha came over as promised with some new information, but she wouldn't share until she had more. Much to Stevie's displeasure.

"Come on! Just tell me what it was about!" She was using the puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Natasha couldn't look her friend in the eye or even she'd spill, "It'll only get your hopes up and I don't want to hurt you if what I'm looking for is wrong."

She huffed, "Fine, let me change and we can go."

'God she can be so childish sometimes. Its hard to think of her as Captain America at times. But at least she's happy.' Natasha thought as said girl went off to her room with a slight skip in her step.

They took Stevie's bike since Natasha ran to her house and were in the debriefing room within 30 minutes.

"We found out the next attack will be at central park. Right in the middle of the picnic area for more kills. You are to stop it and try to bring him here alive, is this understood?" Nick Fury told them.

"Yes sir, let's go!" Stevie shouted. She already had her suit on underneath her clothes, but kept them on. She told the others of her plan when they got on the Quinjet.

"What we're going to do is a bit more covert than anything. Me and Natasha will walk around while Thor and Tony survey from the air. Clint find a tree that allows the most access to the area and Bruce will wait in the underbrush or walk around with us and then go Hulk when I give the signal. I'll whistle when we start the attack, keep your attacks as close together as possible but don't hit anyone either. Understood?" She got a series of nods. "Then Avengers, move out!"

They took to their places, Thor and Tony leaving earlier as to not be caught and ruin the plan. The others set down the jet in a well hidden area and went to their own places, Bruce deciding to walk around like the girls so he'd be able to help sooner once the signal was given.

"Everyone in position?"

"Yes/yep/yeah."

"Alright no communications until my signal."

"Rodger." Communications were cut and ears were sharp waiting for her signal.

It took a whole hour before they spotted him and she still waited for five more minutes before turning and letting out the whistle, as if she were calling a dog. And technically she was, just more than one and they were human and very strong.

Thor was the first to land an attack and was closely followed by Hulk and then Tony then Clint and the girls. They followed Stevie's orders and kept their attacks as closely knit as they could without hurting a teammate. Innocents had run from the sight when they saw Hulk so they could fight with no hindrances.

"Keep it up guys! Just a little more!" And it was true, as she pointed out, Winter Soldier was getting sluggish. He was slowing down and more attacks were hitting him. She also left her shield in the jet, the masked man proved he could throw and handle it himself.

Stevie was also fighting for a different reason than the others, she was fighting to get her love back. The only person other than her mother who showed any positive attention to her. She would not give up no matter how beat she was.

Suddenly, the pouch on his hip started to glow, causing the attacks to stop and he to collapse on the ground. Stevie ran up first to take off his mask and she sucked in her breathe when she saw his face. This really was her Bucky, the way his lips slightly frowned, how his face looked period.

"What did I do? What have I done!?"

"Calm down, you are safe now!"

"I killed so many innocent people though!" He kept muttering things, something that wasn't her Bucky.

"BUCKY! Look at me." He lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes. Tears welled in his eyes as he collapsed onto her chest. The others, except Natasha, stared at the display before them, unsure of what to do or say.

"Leave them be for a while. That man was an old friend of her's, one she thought dead since the 40s. We'll wait at the forest entrance." They walked off and left the two there with their privacy.

"How did you survive? I thought you died."

"The serum, I was injected with some of it before you barged in and saved everyone. I didn't remember anything though, it was the only reason I didn't get out sooner."

"At least you're here now. Come on, I'm taking you to my place after we stop by S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll come with me no doubt."

"Alright, and was that Natasha with you?"

"Yes it was, she was the one who told me who Winter Soldier was." She helped Bucky up as the walked hand in hand to the Quinjet and SHIELD.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and remember to R&R and F&F! Oh, I also won't be updating for a while due to the fact that its easier to wait until all chapters are done before I start updating again. So please be patient with me and I'll get them out asap!  
**

**Lata readas!**


End file.
